Secret Admirer
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Harry sends Snape a secret admirer note to meet up, but will he show; and what happens if he does? - Snarry


"You should definitely do it, Harry!" Hermione argued from across the table, leaning over her study notes to talk to Harry without being overheard by neighbouring tables.

Ron, who plopped down next to Hermione as she was speaking, was out of the loop in this conversation "What should Harry do?"

"Send_ him_ a secret admirer note." She answered as if he were daft.

"Who?"

"You know..." She looked pointedly at Ron, willing him not to make her say it.

A light bulb clicked on above Ron's head "Oh...him, right."

Harry was starting to regret telling his two best friends the way he felt about a certain man.

It must have shown on his face because Ron added quickly "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, mate, I just don't see the appeal. If he makes you happy, then go for it, you know we'll be here whatever happens."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry appreciated the support of his closest friends, especially since they were the only ones who knew.

"So, back to my plan..."

"Hermione, this is never going to work, he'll just think it's someone being a git." Harry countered before she even began.

"No he won't, okay he might, but I am going to write it so you can't screw it up, plus I'm sure he is less familiar with my handwriting," she missed Ron's smirk and continued "I am going to bewitch it so it doesn't look like mine anyway."

"Okay, but meeting anonymously in 'The Three Broomsticks' is a bad idea, as soon as he sees me he will go the other way." Harry was not convinced.

There was a smile on Hermione's face that said Harry should just give in now, because she wasn't giving up "Oh, don't worry, I've got it all figured out, he won't even know you're there..."

X X X

"This is a really bad idea." Harry repeated for the four hundredth time that day.

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed him "You're invisible remember!" She hissed, adjusting the edge of the invisibility cloak.

'The Three Broomsticks' was packed; loud, busy and noisy; no one was going to notice he was talking. They had been sitting there for an hour already, Harry's 'secret admirer' was twenty minutes late and Harry was convinced he wasn't coming, he probably wouldn't have if he was the man.

He was about to tell this to Hermione and suggest they go back to Hogwarts, when none other than a black-haired, black-robed Severus Snape entered the pub. He looked around; searching the crowd. Snape spotted a free table in the back corner of the pub and sat down facing the door, he was able to see most of the pub from that angle. Harry suspected that was the point.

He sat staring at Snape for a full five minutes before Hermione prodded him in the ribs and whispered in where she thought his ear was "Well, he's here, go talk to him."

She nearly pushed Harry out of his seat "Okay, okay, I'm going."

"Good luck, mate." Ron held up his butter beer and gave him an encouraging smile.

Harry dodged and stepped around eight people before he made it to the table. He sat across from Snape, still invisible. He stared at the potions master for another minute, just watching him watch the room, finding the man before him fascinating and handsome in his own unique way, a way Harry felt most people missed.

He looked back at Ron and Hermione then back to Snape and took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.' He thought and pulled off the invisibly cloak, quickly stowing it next to him. "Hi, Professor." Harry said brightly.

Snape spun in his chair to face Harry "Potter?!" He said more surprised than disgusted. Harry had been a lot more pleasant in class recently, asking serious questions about potions and even managing to pass. He was actually smarter than Snape gave him credit for, but if Snape started to give Harry credit where it was due, he might let his affections become unchecked and that would be disastrous.

"Go away, I'm expecting someone...I think." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Yeah; me!" Harry announced happily, trying not to look like a scared rabbit.

"What do you mean 'you', Potter?" Snape already thought he knew what Harry meant, but he hoped to Merlin he was wrong.

"Is it obvious, Professor? I'm your secret admirer." He admitted to the older man.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Potter, you don't admire me, what are you doing here?" Snape was getting angry, but somewhere deep, deep inside he hoped.

"Um, I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest I didn't think you'd show. But you did, which is great...um do you want a drink? My shout..." He offered, _not_ panicking.

"No, Potter, I don't want to drink with you. I see now I've been set up, it was foolish to come. See you in class on Monday." Snape swiftly got up and was out the door before Harry could say another word.

He ran out after the potions master, gripping the cloak in one hand "Professor!" He called out. Harry made it to the door and went outside, looking left and right he spotted Snape storming off in the direction of the castle.

"Professor Snape!" He tried again to no avail.

He ran after Snape, when he was catching up he called out in one last attempt "Severus!"

The black figure stopped and turned around to face his follower "Leave me alone, Potter, you don't want this and neither do I."

"Yes, I do, and I'm pretty sure you do too, that's why you pretend to hate me so much." Harry told him, coming to stand in front of his Professor.

Snape took Harry by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him into an empty alley, where it was more private.

"Potter, this is foolish, you don't want me; I'm old, harsh, ugly and I'm your teacher. You would grow tired of me quickly and I would lose my job." Snape said, voice low, but not angry; to Harry he sounded sad and lonely.

"I don't believe any of that, Severus, how will you know if you don't give it a chance to become something? I can keep a secret." He tried to make Snape see it his way.

"Because I know it is merely a schoolboy crush and it is not worth risking my job over." Snape answered, leaning in closer, trying to put his point across.

Harry had the desire to kiss the potions master, his face was so close...Snape opened his mouth to speak again and Harry did it. He kissed Severus, moving his lips against older ones. Harry kissed him until Snape pulled away, stumbling back a step.

"Harry, please, this is not easy for me, do not do that again." There was no fury, only pain and sorrow.

"Then don't make it hard. Tell you what, give me a month and if you are not happier than you were before any of this, I will stop, leave you alone, never bring it up again. Just give me the time to prove we can work. If you don't, I will continue to try." Harry mentally crossed all his fingers and toes, hoping Snape would agree to his proposal.

Snape stood there for a good few minutes, looking at Harry as though he wasn't sure what to make of him. Finally he stepped forward and said very clearly "One month from today." Then he kissed the young wizard briefly "Now go back to your friends and inform them, I'm sure they're dying to know. See you later." And with that he was gone, leaving Harry Potter stunned in an alley and looking forward to the coming month with new relish.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~~X~XX~X~X~X~X

Hey guys, so I said ages ago that I was going to write a Snarry fic, and I finally did! My first Snarry fic! Its not much but I hope you enjoy it anyway, let me know, much love xox


End file.
